headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale 2
}} "Pamela's Tale" is the second issue of the two-part Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale comic book limited series published by DC Comics under their WildStorm Productions imprint. The story was written by Marc Andreyko with artwork and inks by Shawn Moll. It was colored by Tony Avina with lettering by Wes Abbott. The story was edited by Ben Abernathy with Kristy Quinn as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Friday, June 13th, 1979 (afternoon) Annie, realizing that Pamela Voorhees is insane, leaps out of her jeep and tumbles into the woods. Pamela screeches to a halt and gives chase. She quickly catches up to Annie and pins her against a tree. With a deft stroke of her hand, she slices Annie's throat open with a hunting knife. Flashback :June, 1957 :While working at Camp Crystal Lake, Pamela Voorhees receives some disturbing news concerning he son Jason. Her employer, David Christy, tells her that she should go home to check up on him. Returning to her house, she discovers from her nanny Mrs. Cunningham, that Jason has tortured and killed a litter of kittens. Pamela coddles her son and tells him that she won't ever let anything hurt him. She telephones Mister Christy to tell him that she won't be able to work for him any longer. She needs to keep closer attention on Jason. Mister Christy presents an alternative solution: She can bring Jason to live at the campground while she works. :One day, while living at the campground, Jason observes two of the counselors, Barry and Claudette, running off into the woods. Curious, Jason follows them and sees them having sex. Something about them enrages Jason and he leaps upon Barry's back and begins pounding on him. Barry, surprised, reflexively backhands him and Jason falls to the ground. Scared, he runs off. Barry chases after him, but Jason jumps into Crystal Lake. Jason cannot swim and drowns in the lake and "dies". Pamela is shattered by the news. Jason was her entire life. :June, 1958 :A year after her son's unfortunate death, Pamela Voorhees returns to Camp Crystal Lake. She holds all camp counselors responsible for Jason drowning. She finds two counselors, Barry and Claudette, alone in a cabin and stabs them to death. Friday, June 13th, 1980 (evening) Pamela Voorhees arrives back at Camp Crystal Lake. Getting out of her jeep, she runs into Alice Hardy. Alice warns her that somebody has been killing people at the campground. Pamela tries to comfort her, saying "I'm not afraid". Alice doesn't realize that Pamela is the one responsible for the murders. Alice doesn't see that Annie's bloody corpse is shoved inside the passenger side of Pamela's jeep. Appearances * Pamela Voorhees * Jason Voorhees * Alice Hardy * Annie Phillips * Barry * Claudette * David Christy * Lydia * Mrs. Cunningham * New Jersey (1957, 1958 and 1979) :* Cunningham County :* Crystal Lake :* Camp Crystal Lake :* Lake Trail * Pamela's hunting knife * Pamela's jeep Notes & Trivia * The framing sequence for this series borrows from the opening scenes of the 1980 Friday the 13th film. * Barry and Claudette are the two camp counselors who were killed in the flashback scene from Friday the 13th. * The cover to this issue combines with the cover to issue #1 to form a composite image. * The character of Mrs. Cunningham was likely named after Sean S. Cunningham, the director of Friday the 13th. Cunningham's name has been used in several homages throughout the comics and movies. In Friday the 13th, one of Pamela's victims was named Marcie Cunningham. In Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives, Megan Garris makes a reference to a locale named "Cunningham Road". In Jason Goes to Hell, the setting takes place in Cunningham County. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:October, 2007/Comic issues Category:Jim Lee/Executive editor Category:Marc Andreyko/Writer Category:Shawn Moll/Penciler Category:Shawn Moll/Inker Category:Tony Avina/Colorist Category:Wes Abbott/Letterer Category:Dustin Nguyen/Cover artist Category:Dustin Nguyen/Cover inker Category:Kristy Quinn/Assistant editor Category:Ben Abernathy/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories